The present invention relates to filament dispensers and, more particularly, to one or more transparent dispensers for embroidery thread with an integrated cutter, wherein each transparent dispenser may be engaged by a loop so as to be worn by a user.
Embroidery is the art of working raised and ornamental designs in a plurality of threads (or “filaments”), upon any woven fabric, leather, paper, etc., with a needle. Currently there is no system for keeping a plurality of dispensers (each with a different color thread or filament) them organized, free of knotting, and associated with an integrated cutter. Rather, such threading is normally kept in a disorganized thread box.
As can be seen, there is a need for a transparent dispenser for embroidery thread with an integrated cutter, wherein scissors are unnecessary, and wherein the dispenser is adapted to make the embroidery thread accessible and organized. The transparency enables visual identification of each color of the plurality of embroidery thread, while the donut-shaped dispenser provides structure to hang from a user's neck so that all the colors are at the ready on a decorative necklace. As a result, such a neat and tidy embroidery thread dispenser system can be conveniently taken and used or anywhere.